No need for voids
by Ookamikyo
Summary: Looks like more than just the pilots survived the jorney to Tenchi's dimensionTenchi. Muyo/Gundam Wing/Evangelion crossover. Chapter 5 up. Cross over pairing suggestions please. only 1 finalised.
1. Blackness envelopes all!

__

No need For Black Voids

A crossover between Tenchi Muyo, Gundam Wing and Evangelion.

Disclaimer: NONE of these belong to me. As much as I would like to say I own the very cool yet insane err kind of people from Evangelion or the lovely bishonen pilots from Gundam Wing, or just the Tenchi crew I'm afraid I cant. 

Wufei: She doesn't even own this computer, she stole Heero's!

Z.A. (Zelgadis's Apprentice): Shut UP Wufei. I've already threatened to bring in Xellos.

Wufei: You can't scare me with that fruitcake. He is weak!

Amelia: You tell her Mr Wufei. Justice shall always prevail.

Wufei and Amelia (in unison and striking little poses): JUSTICE!!

Z.A.: Right that's it, I'm setting Xellos AND Heero on you and I'm telling Heero, you two took his laptop.

Wufei and Amelia: Injustice that's not fair!

Z.A.: Laughs psychotically. 

So, here we go…

*********

"Unidentified object headed this way!" Maya's voice began to fill with fear, as her mind already had a good guess at what the object was.

Misato's eyes shot up from her chat with Ritsuko as the red lights flared into life, "Is it an Angel?"

"Processing data to the MAGI…Enemy confirmed an Angel!" 

"What's its current position?" Misato was now fully alert and mentally cursing in every language she knew. 'Why did it have to be now? With unit 01 in chryo-statis and Asuka not up to the task, shit!'

"Have unit 00 and unit 02 ready for launch." She began giving out commands with an extreme over use of her voice, "Asuka, Rei are you two ready?"

Static…"I'm ready." replied a soft monotone voice.

Then a harsh, heavily accented voice, "Yeah I'm ready, just make sure _Wonder girl _is here to back me up."

"No Asuka." Was the firm answer given, "Rei, you will engage the Angel. Asuka, you be ready to back here up." 

"Affirmative."

"WHAT? Why are you letting HER do it?" Asuka whined.

"Asuka, this is my judgement, so don't disobey orders."

Maya looked at her screens disbelieving, "Major Katsuragi, another object has been detected on the radar!"

Misato's eyes went wide, "Is that possible, two angels at once?"

"No Ma'am, it's not confirmed as an angel by the MAGI, no AT field has been detected."

This caught Ritsuko's attention, "Has the MAGI any idea of what it is? Components or structural detail?"

"None, it's like a big void in space!"

"Is it moving?"

"Yes, towards central Dogma." Misato started thinking, 'this was totally unexpected, should I protect the complex from the angel or this new element.'

"The void is approaching 02!" Misato cocked her head to Maya.

"Asuka, get out of that area now!" The last of Asuka she heard was a frightened scream as the void enveloped her; then spread across the landscape, devouring unit 00, the Angel and their part the headquarters. 

*****-A few hours earlier in another dimension! -*****

"OK we put this here and that there and BINGO!" Came a child-like voice from underneath a large mass of circuitry.

"You're the best Washu!"

"Washu you're the smartest in the Universe." Two voices began their appraisal of the small, red haired, maniacal genius.

"Now lets turn this baby on." Washu started up the machine and statistics started tumbling onto her translucent laptop. 

"Ah-Ha, there seems to only be three types of matter in the entire Universe and known dimensions that I don't already have." Washu then made a triumphant cackle at the screen then smirked maliciously. "We'll soon see about that!"

The door to her lab opened slowly, and a head poked through the side. "Little Washu, dinner's ready."

"I'll be a little late for dinner Tenchi, but make sure you save me some." Tenchi soon noticed the concentration in her voice and knew from experience that a concentrating Washu is one not to disagree with.

"Sure little Washu." Tenchi removed his head from the doorway and let the door close.

Seeing Tenchi leave Washu went back to the information on the screen. "OK, according to this I'll have to scoop up all matter for the radius of a mile in each dimension, that'll do as long as I avoid the carrot fields this time." 

She cringed at the memory; Ryo Oki wouldn't talk to her for ages after that small miscalculation. How was she supposed to know that those pokemon critters would breed like March Hares and eat all the fields contents? 'Well enough about that' she thought and started typing furiously on the laptop.

*****-Yet another dimension! -*****

Stars, God was everybody sick of stars! Duo couldn't take much more of fighting in outer space, it was so…depressing. At their age they should have been enjoying the Colonies recycled air or the Earth's beaches, but no they had to fight a bloody war that Zechs just HAD to start up. 

"Hey Heero, I thought you said that they would have a maximum of a hundred and fifty suits at this point?"

"Listen Duo, I'm not a mind reader. I can't predict the enemies every move." Perspiration was evident on Heero's face and sticking to his unruly bangs. Duo wasn't much better off; at least Heero didn't have a gash on his face from the console smacking into his head.

"Hey guys?" Quatre's concerned voice filtered from the communicators. "There's a kind of void approaching us from point 0387, it seems to be enlarging."

Looking at his screen he saw Heero tense up and nod as a sign that he had registered what Quatre had said.

"Holy shit!" was the only appropriate words Duo could muster up at that point.

"We should get out of here. There will only be a bad consequence if we continue this battle." Trowa pointed out as he began to turn away. The rest of the Gundams retreated, but were no match for the speed of the void and were swallowed by the blackness…

TBC!

What is the black void that's sucked up our Heero's err…heroes (If you didn't already know ^_^) and just what will happen to Ryo Oki's carrot patch? 

****

Aren't I mean ^_^ Well, if you want to read more of this, then please review. I will update when I can, but I would like some comments from you. Good, bad, improvements, suggestions for new chapters (I'm prone to writers block). 

Wufei and Amelia are screaming in the back round and gunshots are heard.

Do you want to know what's going on? WELL…

That is a secret!! ^_^ 


	2. Beast, Machine or Eva?

Chapter 2: Beast, Machine or Eva?  
  
Z.A.: Do I still need to do a disclaimer? Um…I'll do one anyway. Hey, Amelia it's your turn to say the disclaimer.  
  
Amelia: Coming Miss Zelgadis 'I will never get used to calling her by my beloved Zelgadis's name.' Ok…(coughs) Zelgadis's Apprentice owns none of the characters in this fic, not a single one and is using the out of love…did you hear me at the back there? I said LOVE, did you know that love and justice are basically the same, and I love to uphold justice as much as I love my Mr. Zelgadis…  
  
Wufei: SHUT UP WOMAN! I am the one that is the justice upholder! How dare you try and take my place.  
  
(Z.A. looks up from talking with her master-the one and only Zelgadis sensei- to see a battle of justice begin)  
  
Z.A.: Don't you two ever stop? (To Zelgadis) Will you help me separate them?  
  
Zelgadis: Only if you take Amelia and I take Wufei.  
  
Z.A.: Deal!  
  
(They approach the feuding two any pull them apart)  
  
Amelia: Mr. Zelgadis-san? Oh Mr. Zelgadis-san, why are you stopping Wufei? Could it be that you're finally admitting to yourself that you love me and want to spend the rest of your life with me upholding justice?  
  
(Zelgadis, Z.A. and Wufei all face fault)  
  
All (minus Amelia): Amelia?  
  
Amelia: Yes?  
  
All (minus Amelia): IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE, SHUT UP!  
  
Amelia: B…but!  
  
Z.A.: Amelia just SHUT UP! Forget about talking at the moment and let me get on with this chapter!  
  
Amelia: OK.  
  
Z.A.: (Cough) Ok everyone, chapter two is up!  
  
Beast, Machine or Eva?  
  
*Tenchi Dimension*  
  
A low rumbling sound made it's way through the walls and floor of the Tenchi residence, knocking down all the occupants apart from Ryoko, who was currently hovering above Tenchi's shoulder.  
  
"What on Earth?" Was Tenchi's very intelligent response. He got back up on his feet, but was knocked down by another rumble.  
  
"Hey Tenchi, Ryoko what's that noise?" asked Sasami, fear was etched into her delicate, young features as she crawled on the floor over to the two. Ryoko just had a very amusing, confused look plastered on her face.  
  
"Sounds like something very BIG is outside." Stated Aeka, who was busy clinging to the door as a lifeline. Her face showed a look of worry, but she tried to hide it for Sasami's sake.  
  
"I'll have a look outside. Aeka, you go ask Washu if she knows what the hell is going on. Come on Tenchi." Ryoko grabbed Tenchi's arm and started flying towards the wall, only to have Aeka grab Tenchi's foot.  
  
"You will not put Lord Tenchi's life in danger Miss Ryoko!" Aeka's voice almost had Ryoko let go of Tenchi and start a slinging match. Then she looked down at a very bemused Tenchi; she loved him too much to put his life in danger, so she let go with a smirk she waved at Aeka and fazed through the wall.  
  
Tenchi looked confused, 'Why did Ryoko give up so fast? I thought she would have loved the chance to fight over me. Maybe she doesn't really love me and is just trying to use me get Aeka annoyed.' Tenchi sighed then looked around seeming even more confused than usual. 'Where did that thought come from, besides she's probably just worried that I'd get in the way with whatever's out there and slow her down.'  
  
"Aeka you should really get to Washu and see if she knows anything." Tenchi looked over at Aeka to see her too looking at the wall Ryoko had fazed through. 'I guess Ryoko's attitude startled her as well.' Aeka shook her the thoughts out of her head looking back at Tenchi and blinked a few times  
  
"Err, um y-yes you're right of course Lord Tenchi, I'll go and get Washu now." With that, she wobbled with the floor trembling underneath her feet over to the small cupboard. Just as she reached to open it, Washu shot through the door in strange safari get-up with a huge butterfly net leaning on her shoulder.  
  
"Err Miss Washu what are you doing?" Aeka looked Washu up and down noting that Washu had a very bad sense of dress.  
  
"Sorry Aeka, I've no time to talk, I'm off to catch some specimens!" With that Washu dashed off down the hall and out of the front door.  
  
'Whatever is out there, by the size of those tremors, Washu's going to need a bigger net.' Thought Aeka looking at the front door still partially open and tapping against doorframe every time the wind blew.  
  
*Out side*  
  
Ryoko gazed around her surroundings nonchalantly then smirked as she caught sight of cause of the disturbance. An extremely large being, machine looking but clearly organic was walking away from her and the house. It was taller than she was when she and Aeka were fighting Kagato, a lot taller. It was a bright blue colour and judging by the way that it kept moving its head, it was looking for something and Ryoko guessed that it would be just as large.  
  
She followed the beast/machine silently, knowing she couldn't do much to it. It came to a stop next to another two of the things; both were about the same size but on the floor seemingly lifeless.  
  
Ryoko moved closer to the things, then the blue one span around quicker than Ryoko would have thought possible for anyone but her at that size. It started to move towards her extending an arm out and opening the gigantic hand that could easily hold her present self as nothing more than a mere needle. She new she could faze through the being's hand, but the fact it was that size and reaching out for her was pretty daunting.  
  
The hand moved closer and closer to Ryoko and started to close around her when it suddenly stopped, completely motionless and because of its precarious position started to fall backwards. Ryoko quickly fazed through it to make sure it didn't take her down with it. The thing fell back on the other two that lay on the ground and Ryoko noticed something else down there, something very familiar and red!  
  
Ryoko floated down to the ground next to Washu, the maniacal little genius was studying the fallen beast/machines, her translucent laptop bleeping away like crazy.  
  
"So Washu, what are these things?" Washu looked up furiously at Ryoko, Ryoko was a little taken back by this (ok maybe a lot).  
  
" Darling little Ryoko, how many times have I got to tell you to CALL ME MUM!" Washu then smiled sweetly and Ryoko glared at her.  
  
"These things? I have absolutely no idea what they are, only that I didn't have any data on them, so I brought them here for examining. Hmm…Ryoko dear, could you pry off the hatch there?"  
  
Ryoko looked suspiciously at the hatch, then hooked her fingers around panel on the red giant's shoulder blades, seeing how it was the only one which wasn't on it's back.  
  
With a struggle, she lifted of the panel and gazed inside.  
  
"So mum, what are you looking for?" Ryoko looked from the red giant to her mother.  
  
"Unscrew that white capsule thing you see inside it." Washu replied not looking up from the computer. So Ryoko did as she was told and the capsule came out. She placed it down on the ground next to Washu. Ryoko could see that there was an entry hatch of sorts to the capsule, so she went and undid that. Orange liquid flooded out of the container causing Washu to look up from the laptop, she grabbed a beaker from one of her pocket dimensions and scooped up a goo sample. While Washu was busy with the goo, Ryoko reached inside and pulled out a small red haired girl. If it weren't for the fact that she knew where Washu was, Ryoko would've thought that this girl was she. The girl had a slim built and wore a red almost spandex- like suit on. The girl was soaked in the orange goo, making her hair seem the colour of Washu's.  
  
Washu looked up at the girl, she didn't seem too surprised to see a person inside the big thing.  
  
"Ah, brilliant. We can put her with the two other specimens currently in my lab. Ryoko, could you do the same with the other two Eva's?" She saw Ryoko look confused at her.  
  
"You've already got the name for them? I would have thought there would be more to it than jus…!"  
  
"No you dummy, I just read the side of the capsule! Now hurry up and get the other two out of those." Washu stated after cutting Ryoko off mid sentence.  
  
'Looks like it's a full house tonight. I wonder if Sasami can cope with five more mouths to feed, once I tell them about the other two in my lab?'  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Z.A.(Grins evilly): Well, I wonder who the other two specimens are that Washu has tucked away in her lab?  
  
Amelia: Of course she already knows, she just wants to get you interested enough to review if you want to read the next chapter.  
  
Wufei: Yes, if you are in the right and justice is on your side, you will review. Otherwise you are unjust, weak, female…! (SMASH, BANG) Oooo pretty stars.  
  
(Amelia and Z.A. are breathing heavily holding mallets or just their bear stone fists.)  
  
Z.A. and Amelia: JUSTICE!  
  
Zelgadis: I think I shall take my leave now, well as those idiots have already stated, please review, if you are actually at this point, then I guess I don't have to say read it, because you already have. They will except all kinds of reviews, even pairing suggestions for this fic. Just remember that she is a VERY open minded writer, so she might even be able to get Asuka together with Wufei if you're lucky!  
  
Wufei: I HEARD THAT!  
  
Zelgadis's Apprentice: Thankyou readers, and Zelgadis. But it is not entirely truthful, I don't go for incest fics (Just to let you know). Well, good day. 


	3. Asuka Strikes (Trowa)!

Asuka Strikes (Trowa)!  
  
Zelgadis's Apprentice: I'm back for the third chapter and I'd like to say thank you to my reviewers (In deadpan) I feel so popular ^_^!  
  
Wufei: Actually she IS very thankful to them. She's just not very good at showing her thanks.  
  
Amelia: When did you get so knowledgeable Wufei?  
  
Wufei: Let's just say that she isn't the only one that acts slightly like Zelgadis.  
  
Amelia: (phfft) Mr. Zelgadis-san would never act like such a sexist pig.  
  
Wufei (hits Amelia on the head): Did I say that I acted completely like Zelgadis? No I didn't. I just meant that we are both sarcastic and we both find it hard to show our feelings towards others. You know that Zelgadis is like that?  
  
Amelia (rubbing head): Now that you mention it you do act similar. But Miss Zelgadis is a bit too chirpy to be Mr. Zelgadis-san.  
  
Wufei: That's only because she's only just started her apprenticeship under him.  
  
Z.A.: While Wufei's had a stick up his arse for most of his life.  
  
Wufei: Hey! (Hits Z.A. with his hand.)  
  
Amelia: Who would have thought Mr. Zelgadis-san would take on pupils to become exactly like him.  
  
Z.A.: Would you two stop talking about Zelgadis-sama and I. But for your information I forced him to take me as a pupil. I've always admired him.  
  
…Well enough of that, on with chapter.  
  
Wufei: Z.A. owns none of the following characters, but she's using them in the name of (Amelia and Wufei strike the little poses, holding their fists in front of them and small pink streamers shoot out behind them as they both cry…) JUSTICE!  
  
Z.A.: Yes, of course. (Coughs) Let's get the show on the road.  
  
Asuka Strikes (Trowa)!  
  
  
  
Ryoko carted the three small children to the house, while Washu dealt with the Evas. She just opened another little pocket dimension (A.N. She seems to have a lot of those small little dimensions doesn't she?) and stuffed them in there for storage along with the two machines she had picked up earlier before she met up with Ryoko.  
  
Folding away her laptop, she started the trek back to the house and her live specimens. She couldn't wait to get some samples, both from the five pilots and the machines/Evas.  
  
  
  
*Back at the house*  
  
Tenchi was just beginning to calm down after unusual ordeal with the miniature earthquakes, when Ryoko fazed into the room carrying three children. Two on her shoulders and one in her arms, it was quite a sight, if the situation had been different Tenchi was sure that Aeka would have been in hysterics and basically rolling across the floor. But as it was, Aeka just gasped at the scene before her.  
  
The children hadn't moved at all since Ryoko had started flying with them in her arms. 'It was as if they were dead!' Ryoko thought then instantly regretted it. They were too young to be dead; not that that would have bothered her a few years ago, but now things were different. She HAD human feeling just like everybody else. Not that she didn't have any feelings before, she just hadn't really a use for them, plus the fact that she was under the control of Kagato!  
  
Ryoko flew straight passed the startled pair and phased into Washu's lab. She looked around for a few seconds before noticing the five slabs of metal, two of which already had occupants. Both male, although one could have been mistaken for a female if you stood at a distance (A.N. Don't blame me for this description, it's Ryoko's fault blame her)! This boy had a large fall of chestnut hair, although not as long as Washu's, it was long enough to reach his thighs. The boy was small, about five feet by the looks of things; he looked as lifeless as the children in her arms did but had a large gash down the side of his face.  
  
As for the other boy, his hair obscured half of his face; he was average size, well compared with Tenchi he was about the same height, maybe taller. They both wore blue suites, similar to the other children, only they didn't have the weird little coloured lumps on their heads.  
  
Ryoko rested the three children on the remaining dark grey slabs and sat down to wait for Washu. She didn't have to wait long, for the red-haired genius shot into the lab faster than you could say 'PologenicallychrystolisedmulticodedDNAneotitaniumbasedlifeforms'. OK, maybe she was faster than that! Washu walked straight passed and hadn't noticed that Ryoko was still in the room, or and the more likely, Washu had more important things on her mind.  
  
Washu brought out her computer once again and began to type on it furiously. At the same time Washu hit the 'enter' key, then the five children simultaneously took in a laboured breath. Ryoko couldn't help but be relieved that the children were OK, but at the same time felt an anger growing inside her, because it was now obvious that Washu had done something to the children and brought them here on purpose.  
  
The thin girl with the blue hair began to move, she let out a soft moan of pain as she fought to open her eyes. Washu rushed to the young girl's side.  
  
"Hello, can you tell me your name? Are you all right? How do you feel" Washu began talking at high speeds, but the blue haired girl didn't seem taken back at all by this.  
  
"My name is Ayanami, Rei. I'm all right but I feel slightly weak. Can you tell me where I am?" The girl asked as she sat up. Ryoko was very taken back by this. This girl wasn't afraid at all, and what was stranger was that her voice was so quiet that if she had been any average human, she wouldn't of been able to hear her from the small distance from her seat and the metal bed.  
  
Washu opened her mouth to speak when a moan came from the bed where the boy with the face covering hair was lying. The boy brought a hand to his face as he opened his eyes.  
  
"I'll answer that later dear, I just have to check on this other boy. Ryoko can you see how the others are, they should be waking up anytime now." Ryoko huffed and made her way over to a slab where a boy in a white spandex- like suite lay. He didn't look like he was about to wake up any time soon, but Washu was hardly ever wrong so she peered over his head.  
  
The girl called Rei swung her legs over the edge of the slab and looked around; her red eyes fixed on the two boys that were brought in separately from her.  
  
She vaguely heard Washu asking the boy next to her for his name and basically all the questions that she just had to answer.  
  
"What's your name? Are you all right, how do you feel?" Washu gazed closely at the boy as she had done to Rei, the boy seemed slightly nervous at the presence of a new face, but made sure it didn't show.  
  
"I have no name, but if you must call me something, call me Trowa, Trowa Barton. I cannot recall ever being here, can you tell me where I am?" Trowa looked impassively back at Washu's observation of him. He had learnt from an early age that he was never to tell enemys or strangers his condition, if it wasn't obvious. He glanced over to his companion, who was unconscious on the bed next to him; he had a deep gash on his face, which looked like it could have given him a concussion.  
  
"I'm going to tell you when the rest of them have woken up."  
  
"Can you at least tell me how my friend Duo is?" Trowa asked, pointing towards the braided boy.  
  
"Your friend, Duo did you say his name was? He's lost quite a bit of blood. The machine he was piloting must have been very getting knocked about quite a bit, otherwise his harness must have been too loose. That isn't a problem for the number one scientific genius in the universe. However, I can't wake him up because he has a concussion. You'll just have to be patient I'm afraid. It shouldn't be too long before he wakes up though, considering he is in MY care!" Washu grinned then looked at the boy, Duo. He still seemed lifeless as he had when she brought him in, just like the girl with red hair and the other boy on the other tables although they were all breathing shallowly.  
  
Trowa began to think about whether he should ask if there was anything he should do. He was bored just sitting on a table doing nothing and with three of his friends unaccounted for and one incapacitated, he might as well do something to help. He looked around, studying the other people in the room, apart from himself, only three others were awake. The light blue haired girl was called Rei, she didn't speak, she looked completely void of emotion. Trowa mused to himself that she was basically the female version of Heero.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ryoko's head jerked towards the source of the voice. 'Who on Earth would ask WASHU if she wanted help, the mere thought of it was laughable.'  
  
"Erm…you could check on that girl there. She's regained some colour, so that usually means that she's regaining consciousness." Washu stated, gesturing toward the red haired girl.  
  
Trowa got to his feet and walked over to the girl, he peered over at her face then sat on the edge of her bed. Sure to her word, the red haired girl's eyes flickered open. The girl gave a groan of protest as the light got in her eyes. She looked up to see Trowa sitting on the end of her bed. Trowa was about to ask how she felt, when he saw her face change to one of disgust and embarrassment. She took a deep breath and…  
  
"Eeeeeee-eeeeee! YOU PERVERT!" Everyone looked in her direction and with that she clenched her hand into a fist and struck Trowa in the jaw. Trowa was completely caught off guard by this outburst and the next thing he knew he was looking up from the floor with black and white spots dancing across his vision. He got up and held a hand to his jaw, his eyes were full of shock and he looked back at the girl, who Washu was currently trying to calm down.  
  
Trowa looked over at Ryoko, she hadn't moved at all through the outburst. She was still gazing down at the boy in white. 'Weird women' He thought, 'they always seem to do completely outrageous things. You think they were Relena!'  
  
TBC  
  
Z.A.: I'm sorry, I had to bash Relena at least once. ^_^  
  
Wufei: I'm surprised you didn't do it sooner.  
  
Z.A.: Well, at least she doesn't make any guest appearances in this! So there won't be any Relena. Sorry all those people who like Relena. ^_^  
  
Amelia: Come on peeps, Read and Review. We need your comments. And we still don't have any pairing suggestions.  
  
Z.A.: That's right, although as Zelgadis-sama said, 'I don't think I have to say read it because if you're reading this then you already have.' Well, that's all from me.  
  
Wufei: We'd also like to give a big thanx to Trowa Barton. A very nice person who's been helping Z.A. with some ideas.  
  
Z.A.: And I'm very sorry that Trowa had to participate in that very nasty little incident with Asuka. ^_^  
  
Amelia: We all bid you Fare-well, or persuade you to click onwards if there is a chapter up ^_^. 


	4. Unexpected Guests

Z.A.: Hey everyone, sorry this chapter's took so long. My sister has been on here constantly, and she sticks to the computer like Wufei to Nataku or Amelia to Zelgadis or…!  
  
Wufei: We get the picture.  
  
Z.A.(looking defiant): Or Lina Inverse to food. (Sticks tongue out)  
  
(Wufei and Amelia hit Z.A. on the head.)  
  
Z.A.: RIGHT, I can't deal with you two at the moment. (A cage materialises out of nowhere around the two, muffling their cries.)  
  
Z.A.: Sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry today. I don't own any characters and I'm using them for the love of anime, justice, love in general etc! And thankyou for all the reviews, I love you all.  
  
  
  
  
  
The unexpected guests  
  
Z.A.: Oh yeah, I have a character pairing (starting anyway).  
  
  
  
Ryoko blinked sleepily as she continued to stand over the boy. 'Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty. God, I knew watching this guy would be boring, but I didn't realise it would be this boring.  
  
She began to shut the world off and make up her own imaginary world, something to do with gangsters and Tenchi. Basically her usual daydream. So she couldn't see the boy underneath her begin to wake up. What did bring her back to reality was the girlish scream, emanating from the boy  
  
"Ohmygodohmygod, there's a hideous beast in my face" The boy frantically thought out loud.  
  
Ryoko got extremely agitated by this.  
  
"Who are you calling hideous, you little brat!" Ryoko's voice was full of anger, though her eyes showed something close to hurt. She grabbed him by the neck of the spandex like suit and lifted him slightly. The boy looked as if he was going to wet himself, he was trembling like crazy!  
  
"Ryoko, put the poor boy down. No, no Ryoko don't drop him, just put him down!" Washu's voice echoed through the lab as she tried to calm down Ryoko. Ryoko reluctantly let go of the boy and phased out of the lab. Washu sighed, why couldn't her daughter ever appreciate her or her work?  
  
"Hey boy, we won't hurt you, What's your name?" Washu tried to look as sweet as possible, but the best she could do was looking devious.  
  
"M-my name's Shinji Ikari." Asuka gave a humph in annoyance.  
  
"His name's Shinji, he's a complete wimp!" It was now Shinji's turn to scowl, before whining out his defence.  
  
"Am not Asuka, and you know it!" Washu slouched her shoulders and sighed at their immaturity, as did the other occupants except for Duo, who was still unconscious.  
  
"Children will you please calm down!" Washu did her best but was met by rebellious gazes.  
  
"Just who do you think you are? You're only a silly little eight-year-old! How dare you try to command me!" Asuka stated her voice filled with authority.  
  
At this comment Washu's calm expression went to a very sour one.  
  
"Are you trying to state that because I have the body of an eight year old that I should bow to your every whim? I think not considering that I am your only ticket back to your…!"  
  
"Just what makes you think I want to go back to that hell hole?" They glared forcefully at each other; lightning was almost visible as they stared at each other. The tension was thick enough to need a knife to cut through it!  
  
"Would you two just stop it!" Both looked towards the source of the voice and found Shinji rocking back and forth in a comforting motion, while cupping his hands over his ears.  
  
Asuka sighed then faced away from Washu and the others folding her arms across her chest. Washu almost did the same action, but then decided against it and headed towards the door, that stood in the centre of the room looking like a sculpture.  
  
"Would you all like some food? You must all be starving from the travel." She said, neglecting the fact that they still didn't know where they were or how they got here. The answer's she got were nods, apart from Asuka who just huffed.  
  
"Well, would you all like to follow me? I'll take you to the kitchen and you can meet the others." She ushered them all out of the room, that is all except Asuka and Duo.  
  
"What are we doing about Duo?" Trowa asked, even though his voice didn't exactly show any concern. Washu and Asuka picked up on this, but the other two weren't really bothered.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be fine here." She said as she closed the door, leaving Asuka alone with Duo.  
  
*Out of the lab*  
  
The small group walked out of the lab, which was somehow connected to the cupboard under the stairs. As soon as Washu closed the door, she was met with the confused stares of the other occupants of the house and some guests who she had no idea who they were.  
  
"Washu, I am glad you finally emerged from your lab. But do tell me, who are all those people?" Asked a fairly bemused Aeka. But before Washu could answer a male voice cut in.  
  
"Trowa!?" Trowa's eyes went wide as a small blonde blur rushed towards him tackling him. Trowa looked down to see huge blue eyes gaze up at him.  
  
"Hello little one, I'm glad you are safe." Washu could hear more emotion in the voice spoken to the blonde boy than she had heard for his injured comrade.  
  
Trowa looked around and was greeted by nods from Wufei, a black haired boy and Heero, a stern looking teenager, with messy dark brown hair.  
  
"How did you get here Trowa?" Asked the blonde boy.  
  
"I don't really know. I just woke up in a lab that's through that door a few hours ago." Replied Trowa, pointing at the cupboard.  
  
"How about you three?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Well…err!" Wufei put his hand on the back of his head and looked embarrassed.  
  
"We woke up a few hours ago as well, but we were still in our Gundams and in a carrot field. We wondered for a while but I stopped them and asked for directions to the nearest establishment, seeing as our Gundams had to be hidden." Quatre answered.  
  
"It's weak to ask for directions!" Came a comment from Wufei, he seemed very reluctant to think otherwise.  
  
"Wufei's just a bit cranky, because he got us wondering about in circles until Heero realised we weren't going anywhere." Quatre said with a smile, making Wufei scowl more and mutter a curse under his breath.  
  
"Trowa, where's Duo?" Asked Heero, also without the concern that should have been there.  
  
"He's still in the lab unconscious. He sustained a head injury." Quatre was the only one properly concerned by this.  
  
"Ohmygod! Is he alright?"  
  
"Yes he's fine." Answered Washu, making her way to the front of the group.  
  
"Hey everyone, I got your tea. The foods going to be a few…oh my!" Sasami looked a little worried by the arrival of more guests.  
  
"I guess you'll all be wanting food too. It'll be a little while longer." Sasami sighed and put the tea down on the table. 'Boy am I glad I made extra tea.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Would you like a hand?" Asked Shinji. Sasami beamed at him and nodded furiously at him, waving for him to join her. Shinji went with her while the others sat down.  
  
*In the lab*  
  
Asuka sat, staring at the boy lying next to her. The others had gone upstairs to fix up some food. 'Why am I always left behind? Even Wonder Girl and that perverted guy, what was his name…Trowa got to go!'  
  
"Well mister, looks like it's you and me in a big metal prison. You don't talk much do you?" She gazed at the boy's face; he was still only breathing and not doing much else.  
  
"You know, you're pretty cute for a guy with long hair. Tch, this is just perfect! I'm talking to a guy who's practically in a coma! You'd think I was Shinji acting like such an idiot! You know what, from a certain angle you look like my Kaji." She said matter-of-factly as she tilted her head at a side angle to change her view of him.  
  
"Man am I bored, how about you? …God you are such a bore. And just what kind of name is Duo anyway?" She looked at him and groaned in aggravation.  
  
"Hey wanna kiss, I've got nothing better to do? …Well, I don't hear any rejections." She leaned over him, gently brushing the hair out of his face and smiled at him, he really did look cute. She leaned closer and traced a finger across his lips before replacing it with her lips. She smiled and carried on with the gentle kiss, knowing that there wouldn't be any response.  
  
"mmmppphh!" Asuka squawked and jumped back as Duo groaned and clutched his side of his head which was caked in dry blood. He looked over to his left and spotted a really pretty looking girl looking extremely embarrassed for some reason, he didn't know why but remembered feeling something on his lips before he opened his eyes.  
  
"Well, I've never been woken up that way before."  
  
  
  
Z.A.: Well, there we have chapter four. What did you think?  
  
Wufei (now escaped): Woman, I would never look embarrassed! And I have a BRILLIANT sense of direction.  
  
Amelia: Sure that's why you got lost on the way to the bathroom.  
  
Wufei: I resent that. It's a very big house.  
  
Z.A.: Wufei, the toilet's right in the next room.  
  
(Wufei blushes and drops the subject)  
  
Z.A. and Amelia: AAAWWWW KAWAI!  
  
Wufei: GGGRRRRRRR!  
  
Z.A.: Well, please review. (gets out pendulum and starts swinging it) You must review you must review you must review. 


	5. The NERV of some people!

****

Chapter four: The NERV of some people!

Z.A.: Hey there guys, sorry this chapter took so long. I've had a very hectic week or two. 

Wufei: That means she couldn't be bothered!

Amelia: No Wufei, Miss Zelgadis has been working on her almost non-existent social life and she's been working on doing fan art for a while.

Z.A.: Sure that's just as bad as what Wufei said. You two always drag me down what ever I do (Sniff).

Wufei: Just great, now she's crying. Women are the weakest creatures on the planet.

Z.A.: Right that's it Mister, you are having a time out. Go stand in the corner and sulk!

Wufei: But…!

Z.A.: No buts Wufei GO! 

(Wufei sulks off into a corner.)

Amelia: Well (cough)…Z.A. owns none of the following characters. That's a wrap. 

****

THE NERV OF SOME PEOPLE

"Well, I've never been woken up that way before."

The girl looked even more embarrassed. But surprisingly wasn't annoyed at his comment. Duo blushed slightly, that was his first kiss and he hadn't even been fully conscious to enjoy it. 

"What's your name?" Duo watched the redhead, noting that she was getting closer and trying not to be noticed.

"Err, Asuka… Don't worry I already know your name, it's Duo." Seeing the curious look on Duo, she quickly added, "Your **friend** Trowa told us."

"Oh, Where is he?" Duo could here sarcasm drip from the way she spoke friend. 'I wonder what she has against Trowa?' 

"He went upstairs with the others. I was left here because I said I wasn't hungry." She 'humph'ed and her stomach growled to show that she wasn't exactly telling the truth. 

"Arrgh!" Duo clutched his head again as the gash on his head got annoyed with being forgotten about. During their brief conversation it had decided to open up again, sending warm blood down his face.

"You know you should really get someone to look at that. It'll probably get infected." She stated matter-of-factly. 'She's one of the only girls I know who aren't afraid of blood. Ha, well at least she doesn't act like Hilde!' Duo shuddered at the thought. 

"What's the matter, are you cold?" Asuka asked as she saw Duo shudder. In response Duo's stomach grumbled. Duo blushed and stuck a hand behind his head and laughed.

"I guess I'm not the only one that's hungry." Asuka laughed.

"I thought you said you weren't?" Duo looked at her curiously.

"A girl can change her mind can't she?" Asuka snapped back Duo was slightly taken back by the sudden out burst then decided that she was more like Hilde than he'd first thought.

"Yeah, I guess a girl can change her mind if she wants." Duo shrugged, "Hey, how about we go and get some food?"

"Sure, the door's this way." Asuka pointed in the direction the others had left in.

"Great, lets go." Duo stood up and fell to the floor almost as if he was boneless. "Ah crap! I guess I haven't got all my strength back yet."

"Hahahahaha, you want a hand?" Asuka offered a hand out to him, but then deciding that she would end up trying to pull all of him up, she put a hand round his waist and took one of his arms around her neck and half supported half dragged him towards the exit.

Duo blushed; he really hated being so helpless. "Thanks for you're help."

"It's ok, just don't forget you owe me one." She smiled at him and led him out of the lab.

*Outside the Masaki house* 

Misato rubbed her head with her one free hand as she looked up at the house, gazing behind her she checked the condition of the people she, Gendo and Makoto had been able to pull out of the wreckage. There were only six people alive and all that was left of headquarters was now scattered across a few kilometres. 

A strange crimson red machine lay mangled in the midst of the debris. The machine had been the size of a teddy bear compared to an Eva and also had in it an unconscious young man with long blonde hair. At the moment Makoto was carrying him, seeing as he had the least amount of injuries and Misato was currently helping Maya walk and Gendo was carrying Shigeru. 

"Alright people. I think we have a place we can rest." She got Ritsuko to hold onto Maya as she went up to the door and knocked on it. 

"Coming, hold on a second." Called a male voice from the other side. The door opened and a boy of about 17 stood opened mouth at the crew in front of him. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm selling injured people and I thought you might be interested in purchasing one!" Misato couldn't believe the boy had just stood there! There they were with injured people and the boy just asks as if he was talking to a salesman! The boy looked confused by what she had said. 

"You'll have to excuse Miss Katsuragi. We were hoping we could rest here and see to our wounded." Maya spoke up. "Would that be alright?"

"Err, yeah but we do have a very full house at the moment. Come this way." The boy gestured for them to follow. He led them into the dining room, seeing as the living room was filled with other strangers. "I'll bring Washu here, she'll be able to help the injured ones."

"Thank you for your kindness." Spoke Makoto.

"No problem." The boy turned and all but ran into the next room yelling for Washu and something about needing a bigger house.

"We should lie the guys on the table don't you think?" Said Ritsuko looking at the large low to the ground table.

"Good idea." Matoko lay the limp blonde on the table and cringed slightly, as the white tablecloth was stained red. Gendo did the same with Shigeru, noticing for the first time that his outfit was covered with blood, which had seeped through the make shift bandages that were on himself and Shigeru. Maya sat on the table looking sorrowfully at Shigeru. He'd got most of his injuries protecting her from bits of headquarters crumbling around them. A Small red haired girl dashing into the room brought her out of her thoughts. 

"So, what actually happened to you seven?" The small red head asked, then hurriedly added, "Oh, by the way you can call me Washu-chan." 

"We…!" Makoto began but was cut off by Misato.

"We're not at liberty to say." Washu gave her a frown that Misato matched with her own.

"Don't give me that dribble, I know just about who you are and how you got to this place, I just wanted to know how they got injured." Washu said, gesturing to the three on the table.

"How do you know who we are?" Gendo asked as he adjusted his glasses, finally talking for the first time since they'd been transported to this location by the void.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Washu smiled at that then continued, "but seeing as I'm so nice, I'll tell you that I know basically who you are from your pilots. They're here if you wish to see them, the next room to be exact. Now if you'll excuse me, I think you'd want me to help you're friends." 

With that Washu knelt between the young blonde male and Shigeru, brought out her transparent computer and set to work. The others just stared at her until they heard the boy from before ask them to go into the living room if they weren't injured. Gendo got up to leave with Misato, Ritsuko and Makoto when Washu's voice caught his attention.

"Gendo. You're staying here, I know that you're injured. And before you ask, it was Rei that told me your name." Gendo nodded.

"But just how are you going to keep me here?" To answer his question, she typed something into her laptop and the doors closed. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Haha, is that little demonstration supposed to impress me?"

"No, but this is…" Washu's voice sounded a lot closer, he turned back to see Washu standing next to him wearing a face mask and holding a little spray bottle. She squirted it once in his face and Gendo collapsed onto the floor a small thud came from behind Washu and Maya also fell to the ground. Washu let out a little manic laugh before setting to work on the helping the four unconscious people. 

*The living room*

Ayeka looked up from a girl's comic as three people entered the room with Tenchi. 'Just great even more competition for Lord Tenchi, I can't take much more of this.' She stared at the two females that had entered the room; one had short blonde hair and a lab coat, while the other had black/purple hair and wore a short black dress with a dog collar and red jacket. The male was cute; he had short black/brown hair, glasses and wore a tan uniform, which unfortunately was covered with blood.

Misato looked around the room there were eight people in it, one of which was Rei. 'Where's Shinji and Asuka?' there were four boys around the same age as the chosen children, two females who seemed to be scowling at her and Ritsuko, one of which was floating and the boy who'd let them in.

"Hey Tenchi, who was at the door?" A small girl with long blue hair came from another room, presumably the kitchen. She was followed by Shinji, who was wearing a cooking apron. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the other guests.

"Hello, nice to meet you all. Come on Shinji, I guess we'll be a while if we're cooking for more." Misato smiled as she saw the little girl drag him back off. 'I guess it isn't too bad here if Shinji's already getting bossed about by women.'

A door opened behind them and Asuka walked out of it, holding a boy around her age around the waist to support him.

"DUO?" A small blonde boy rushed through Misato's group over to Duo, taking him off Asuka's hands. "Are you all right Duo? I'm so glad you're safe."

"Glad to see you too Quatre." Duo glanced around the room. "Heh, kind of a full house wouldn't you say?"

"Misato? Washu never said you were here." Asuka looked around trying to take in all the faces most of which she new.

"We've only just got here. I guess we were all brought here by Washu, but for what purpose?" She looked at the boys, then thought of the young blonde that they'd had with them.

"I don't suppose any of you know a guy with long blonde hair do you, we found him in amongst the wreckage of a red machine." At this, a boy with mess dark brown hair looked up.

"Zechs? Where is he?" The boy seemed to know the man but his tone said that he disliked or had something against the guy.

"He's with Washu at the moment, he was in pretty bad shape when we found him." 

Ritsuko looked around, "Where are we at the moment?"

"The Masaki Shrine area, in Japan." Tenchi stated.

"We kind of all ready guessed that we're in Japan, considering we're all speaking Japanese, you idiot!" Asuka put her hands to her hips and just stood looking defiant and annoying. 

"Where do you get off calling Lord Tenchi an idiot, you…you brat!" Responded Ayeka. Ryoko just shook her head, she knew that Tenchi could be dense sometimes. 

"Give it a rest you two." Shouted Tenchi, "Would you all like to sit down? I'm sure food wont be too long." 

"Question, how are you going to fit thirteen people into a room?" Asked Duo, still clutching to Quatre to keep himself upright. 

"I'm sure we'll find some way." Sighed Tenchi. 'And this was supposed to be my day off.'

Z.A.: OK that's the end of the chapter. Great work guys, you can take a break while I write the next chapter.

(Lots of rustling can be heard and the set clears)

Amelia: Heero found out that Miss Zelgadis was using his laptop and so she had to write it as a play, or something.

Asuka: I demand a pay rise for this! 

Z.A.: Hey Zechs, Gennnddddooo, Maya, Shigeru? Hey Washu, What's with them?

Washu: Well, Gendo wasn't able to fall on the floor without looking like he was acting, so I actually knocked him unconscious.

Z.A.: What about the others?

Washu: The knockout gas dispersed throughout the room knocking everyone unconscious. That's why I wore the mask.

Z.A.: Great, just great! Zechs and Shigeru could already act like they were unconscious. Boy are they going to be mad at me.

Trowa: Let's take them to their rooms, they'll wake up with quite a hangover.

Z.A.: Well, we'll see you guys later. 

Wufei: Injustice! You're making my parts shorter and shorter. Woman I demand a larger part in this story!

Z.A.: I'll think about it Wufei. Hey Washu, do you have anymore knockout gas? 


End file.
